Vimpire
:For the similar zombie in the music video Stop Zombie Mouth!, see Vampire Imp. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Beastly |tribe = Monster Imp Zombie |trait = Frenzy |ability = This gets +2 /+2 when it destroys a plant. |flavor text = He vants to suck your chlorophyll.}} Vimpire is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 2 /3 . He has the [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] trait, and his ability gives him +2 /+2 every time he destroys a plant, unless he is destroyed in combat against one. Origins He is based on the Vampire Imp that appeared in the music video Stop Zombie Mouth! His name is a portmanteau of "Imp," referring to the type of zombie it is, and "vampire," the mythical creature he is dressed up as. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Monster Imp Zombie *'Trait:' Frenzy *'Ability:' This gets +2 and +2 when it destroys a plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description He vants to suck your chlorophyll. Update history Update 1.4.14 Tribe order change: Imp Monster → Monster Imp Strategies With Vimpire's ability of gaining +2 /+2 after destroying a plant can be considered a boost to his Frenzy trait, as he hits harder and essentially heals a little as well. If used correctly, Vimpire can become a very strong zombie, making him difficult to be destroyed. His cost of 3 brains allows him to be played in the earlier turns, where less powerful plants may still be played. Since Vimpire is part of the Beastly class, which has many efficient boosting cards like Yeti Lunchbox or Vitamin Z, it is easy to boost his stats to protect him. If possible, try to play Vimpire in front of plants with low stats like Poison Mushroom to make it easier for him to destroy that plant, while not getting destroyed himself. If Vimpire is about to face a plant that may destroy him, you can either reduce that plant's strength with cards like Nibble, , or Stupid Cupid, move Vimpire away with Smoke Bomb, or play bonus attack cards like Lurch for Lunch to instantly activate his ability if he has enough strength to destroy that plant. If the aforementioned options aren't viable, play instant-kill cards like Locust Swarm to save Vimpire. As he is part of the Imp tribe, using him with Toxic Waste Imp allows him to easily destroy any plant he hurts. However, plants destroyed via the Deadly trait does not activate his ability, so that combo is only good at destroying plants. Using him with Imp Commander allows you to draw a card with each attack on your opponent, which isn't going to be very hard if Vimpire has gained enough stats to plow through most plants. Against Do not play weak plants in front of him, especially Shroom for Two and Pair of Pears, since he will boost a fair amount when he destroys them to the extent that he will get to be immortal and it will be very difficult to take him down. Use freezing plants or tricks to stop him from attacking, such as or Big Chill, giving you a chance to destroy him while he is vulnerable to damage. heroes are able to counter this well, due to their ability of direct damage. He can be directly destroyed without interruptions by Berry Blast or Meteor Strike, so as long as his health is not boosted. If he has been played recently, try to counter him with strong plants, but if that isn't suitable, then play a card that either does enough damage, or instantly destroys him, such as , , or . Bouncing him by playing or Jumping Bean can also allow you to get rid of Vimpire, as well as resetting his stats to normal and making your opponent's effort to make him powerful a waste. Do not play just Pear Cub in front of Vimpire, as Vimpire gains enough strength after destroying Pear Cub, and due to his Frenzy trait, he is able to destroy Grizzly Pear and do damage to you, all in a single turn of combat. Gallery Trivia *The card description saying "want" as "vant" is a reference to the accent vampires typically have, where they pronounce the letter W more like a V. **In addition, chlorophyll is the green pigment in the chloroplasts of plants, which is what gives plants their green color, making it similar to blood in a way. *He is the only Imp in the game with Frenzy. *Him, Vampire Zombie, Count Chompula, Baron von Bats, Vampire Flower, Vampire Imp, and Vampweed are the only characters based on vampires. **Out of all these, he is the only one in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Category:Monster cards Category:Imp cards Category:Frenzy zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Imps